


Rise With the Sun

by Salamander



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come Eating, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Spooning, ffxvrarepairsweek, hot dogging, sleepy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: Titus is an early riser; Nyx, less so.





	Rise With the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for day 6 of ffxvrarepairs week: spooning! With the added bonus of *coughs* hot dogging *coughsplutters* 
> 
> i literally cannot believe that's the term
> 
> (also nyx's ass is so fuckin ripe it looks like burger buns anyway sdgjfdhg;f)

Somehow, although they usually went to sleep facing away from each other, or just next to each other, Drautos and Nyx always ended up waking up curled together. 

Drautos’ arm was dead from the weight of Nyx’s head all night, but as the sun filtered through the slatted blinds, he found that he didn’t care one jot. Nyx clung onto his hand like a lifeline; perhaps he’d had nightmares again. 

With a soft murmur, Drautos pressed a kiss to the back of Nyx’s neck. He always woke with the dawn out of long habit, but Nyx was wont to sleep in, for the most part. Not much longer, to give him some credit, but longer than Drautos was able to manage.

“Ungh,” Nyx grumbled, “what time is it?” 

“Sunrise,” Drautos replied, “so around eight am.”

“Oh Lord.” Nyx turned slightly; just enough so that he could glare muzzily in Drautos’ direction. “Every damn morning, Titus. Can you not just, I dunno, sleep in for once? Ugh.”

Drautos smiled and pressed another kiss to Nyx’s nose, enjoying the way he crumpled it up in response. “But then I wouldn’t get to see your sleepy grump face. I’m very fond of your sleepy grump face.”

Nyx swatted his shoulder, but he smiled a slow, sleepy smile. “If you like it so much, you could go make it some coffee and pancakes or something. Or I dunno, go do fifty squats and let me get my beauty sleep.”

“Hah, like you need beauty sleep. You’ve a face like a goddamned model.”

Nyx smirked. “Yeah, and that’s why you like me, is it?”

“I can think of some other reasons.” Drautos’ hand crept under the sheets and he palmed Nyx’s ass with a little moan. “You also have an amazing ass.”

“Hmm, so you like to tell me.” Nyx pressed himself back against Drautos, grinding into his crotch with a filthy noise.

Drautos made a strangled sound, hand sliding around the curve of Nyx’s hip to press against his dick, using the movement to pull him in closer. He felt his own grow harder and he ground against Nyx’s ass, pushing the length of it between his cheeks.

Nyx laced his fingers with Drautos’ around his dick, stroking it with lazy, slow movements, using the momentum to rock back against Drautos’ own dick, feeling the full slide of it between his ass cheeks. It was a pleasant, insistent pressure; not quite pushing into him, but close enough that it sent shivers down his spine with every movement.

And of course, the hands on his dick helped. Nyx moaned, sucking the fingers of Drautos’ free hand into his mouth and biting down on them.

He felt Drautos’ movements become jerky and then there was a flood of wet heat, followed by the deep grunts that always accompanied Drautos’ orgasms. Nyx grinned and bit down on Drautos’ fingers sharply, jerking his hips as he chased his own climax over the edge, coming across both of their fingers until he was spent. 

Nyx’s breath came heavily, and he sagged back against Drautos, ignoring the sticky come between them and against his belly. 

“We’re gonna need to change the sheets,” Drautos rumbled, pressing a kiss to the knob of Nyx’s spine. 

“Mmf, shower first, laundry later, big guy.” He lifted his wet hand and licked his own come from it, turning his head enough so that Drautos could get a full view of it.

He groaned gratifyingly, then tugged on Nyx’s ear with his teeth. “Hell, you know what that does to me, you filth.”

“Yeah, that’s why I like doing it.” Nyx smirked, then lifted up Drautos’ soiled hand and licked it clean too, with little laps of his tongue across the calloused pads of his fingers. He could feel Drautos’ reaction behind him; dick twitching against his sticky ass.

“Oh no, I’m far too old for a second round just now.” Drautos gently removed his clean hands from Nyx and detached himself from his back, wincing under his breath as his dick came free with a disgusting noise.

“That’s fine, you can pay me back later.” Nyx stretched like a coeurl, all limbs and yawns, then rolled up and off the bed. “Alright, come on then, let’s get clean.” He reached out for Drautos’ hand and pulled him up off the bed and against his chest.

Drautos looked down at Nyx with a tender smile, not even bothering to hide it like he once would have. “I hope you know how much I love you.” His voice was gruff, and Nyx could have sworn he saw the tiniest hint of reddening in his cheeks.

He grinned against Drautos’ chest, squeezing him with both arms. “Yeah I know, you big doofus. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> HOT FUCKING DOGGING


End file.
